Growing Pains
by Neverland Dyavol
Summary: Young Earl Ciel Phantomhive has to grow up at some point too. So when new changes about his body begin to show up the young lord does all he can to try and hide it from his loyal Butler Sebastian. Despite his best efforts, the Demon knows all and could possibly show the young lord a few tips and tricks he would never of even dreamed of. Warning: Yaoi (Shota), Smut, Language
1. Changes

Sebastian went about his daily routine. Preparing a morning tea for his master while also getting him a breakfast prepared. The Demon placed the morning's choice of tea on top of the silver tray along with the tea cup a saucer. To the side on another small plate was a scone and some pieces of fruit. The Demon walked upstairs to his master's bedroom. Opening the door with ease he placed the tray down and walked to the window, pushing the curtains open.

"It is time to rise Master...you have a set schedule for the day starting after breakfast." He spoke as he tied the curtains up and crossed the room to pull out the lord's clothing for the day, meanwhile Ciel groaned and turned over away from the sun meeting his face.

"Today's tea is a Ceylon Tea and for breakfast we have Prawn curry and French toast with a bit of Ginger...After breakfast your day starts with a ride to a new crime scene in which the Queen has asked of you to investigate. It seems as if a girl was brutally murdered but there are no leads yet nor any idea why she would of been killed...later after that..."

Sebastian continued to talk, but Ciel wasn't paying any attention. The young boy had been feeling quite...odd lately. Not ill, at least to him he didn't think so, but he'd been getting very strange urges lately. Every time he glanced towards Sebastian his stomach knotted up and it felt harder and harder each day to pull his eyes away. It made no sense to him, surly Sebastian was doing nothing different, yet the young lord felt as if the other was up to something.

That was not the case this morning, as Sebastian seemed completely unaware of how the boy was feeling.

The front of the young lords pants were tight, very tight and Ciel knew just what it was, though not fully understanding it. This had never happened to him before, and it was making his mind race and his body crave somebody or something to touch him. Even in the oversized shirt he wore it did little to hide what he knew Sebastian would see as soon as he were to sit up.

"...this evenings dinner will be...young master are you alright? You still have not sat up..." The Demon said with a frown.

"I-I...I'm fine Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled and slowly sat up, bunching the sheets in his lap in a hope that Sebastian wouldn't see anything.

Sebastian lifted an eye brow and poured the other his tea, who took it and sipped at it. Sebastian watched his master carefully, he was acting a bit...odd. Even for Ciel, though the Demon didn't question it.

Sebastian leaned down and pulled the sheets down, taking the boy's legs and dangled them off the bed to begin getting him ready.

Ciel put the tea cup down and pulled away. "N-No!...I...I wish to dress myself!..." the young lord quickly covered his mouth. His voice had cracked, leaving a very...curious look on Sebastian's face.

"Young Master is something the matter? You're very...jumpy this morning, acting as if you have something to hide" The Butler smiled at the other and tiled his head to the side slightly. "Is the tea too strong? You seemed to choke on your words a bit there."

"N-No! I...I wish to dress myself this morning!" Ciel quickly added, making sure the other didn't get too suspicious.

Sebastian lifted his eye brow again. "Are you sure young master? A change for you is it not?"

Ciel crossed his arms and stared hard at the other. Sebastian rested his hand over his heart and bent down on one knee, bowing his head.

"Yes, My Lord."

The Demon stood and turned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Ciel pushed the covers off himself and stood slowly, lifting his shirt to look down at the bulge in his under garments. The boy sighed and sat down on his bed, slipping the under garments off as he looked at his throbbing length.

It twitched, throbbed and just wouldn't go down for anything, making Ciel angry. What was he suppose to do?! He poked at it slightly and the touch of his hand against his sensitive member set a shiver through his body. The young lord began to think, and only one thing catch his mind.

He had caught Sebastian with a similar issue once.

It was when he had first returned home with the Demon. Snooping around down by Sebastian's room he had noticed the door was opened a crack, so of course the young boy was curious enough to peek inside at the Demon.

Back then it was nothing to Ciel, maybe he felt a tad guilty at what he saw, but thinking back on that night, Ciel's member only throbbed more. Closing his eyes he laid back to think that night over.

Sebastian was laying in bed...yes that was it! He was in bed with his shirt unbuttoned to revel his beautifully toned chest. A hand rested on his chest his other was gripped firmly around his own hardened member. Ciel remembered each detail perfectly. How the Demon's fingers gripped the sides and worked up slowly, dropping back down and repeated the process. Without even meaning two the boy's hand was doing that same process against his own length, causing the young lord to bit into his lip to stay quiet.

No pain, no this felt far too good, maybe too good. The fact that the boy had to bite into his lip to keep from moaning out was enough to show that. His mind was strictly on that night of watching Sebastian. How that body glowed beautifully in the flickering lighting of the candles within the room. Ciel lifted his legs up so his feet rested on the bed, knees bent. How he wished to see this scene before him once again. Who he even dare tell Sebastian about this though?

How embarrassing! Let him know about such things!

"Young Master are you ready yet? Surly I thought you knew how to button your own shirts."

Ciel squeaked hearing the other's voice outside the door. "Y-Yes! A-Almost...ready..." he groaned.

"My lord you sound in pain, may I be of any assistances?" Sebastian had his hand on the door knob ready to spring it at any moment's notice.

"I'm fine!..." Ciel bit hard into his lip, laying his head back. His stroking motions grew faster, gripping harder. A ripple of pleasure shot through his body as he bucked his hips up and cried out as he released on his stomach.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled.

"...I'm...F-Fine!" Ciel cried. His mind raced as he slowly relaxed, the pleasure fading slowly. Removing his hand he looked at the white liquid that dripped off it. "Just...h-hit my toe!...On the bed..."

"Young Master are you sure you don't need..."  
"I'm fine Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. He quickly got up and looked down. The throbbing went away and his member started to go down. Smiling softly the young lord began to get himself dressed as quickly as he could. Unsure of how to clean up the remains of his...episode the boy took the napkin Sebastian had folded neatly on his tray and wiped himself off with that. Hopefully the Demon wouldn't notice.

Checking himself over in the mirror, Ciel walked to the bedroom door and opened it, walking past Sebastian and made his way downstairs to the dining hall.

Sebastian looked about the room. Everything seemed fine, however the now used napkin rested on the bed. Walking over the Demon picked it up and looked it over, expecting blood and such, however upon seeing what really was on it the Demon smirked.

"Oh Young Master...we have much to learn..."


	2. Lesson 1: Proper Use of the Mouth

{So just a note. This is my story if Ciel was never turned into a demon, and Sebastian still has unfinished business with the young lord, but finds some other business to attend to with him as well ;) I forgot to add that into the first chapter sorry about that}

Sebastian followed down after the boy as he sat down to his breakfast. Sebastian held the napkin in his hand, the corner of his lips still pulled into a bit of a smirk. Ciel ate quietly, paying no attention to his Butler.

"Did we have some troubles this morning young master?" Sebastian asked softly, the napkin held behind his pant. The fact that the napkin was more of a cream color then white made hiding the remains of Ciel's play time a bit harder to do.

Ciel closed his eyes, stopping the fork at his mouth. "No Sebastian..." he grumbled and took the bite of his breakfast.

"Are you sure young master?" Sebastian asked softly, dropping the napkin in front of Ciel. "Certainly I could of helped you with that, other ways to clean yourself up."

Ciel's face turned bright red as he stared at the napkin. Sebastian knew?! How could he of possibly of know?! However in further looking at the fabric before him Ciel frowned, oh...it was a bit obvious. Though, even with this, Ciel decided not cave.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of Sebastian..." he mumbled, taking another bite of his food.

The Demon smirked, dropping his hand in front of the boy, dragging his finger across his jaw line, resting his head next to the other's. "Are you sure dear master? The sudden change in color seems to prove that otherwise..." He turned the other's head slightly so he was facing him, covering his mouth. "I could of done so much more for you if you would of let me in...thinking just of that night couldn't of helped much.

Ciel's eyes widened. He wasn't, was he? Sebastian knew he was watching him that night?! But how?! Ciel mentally slapped himself in the face. Of course, Sebastian was a Demon...if he didn't know he was there then what kind of Butler would he be?

Sebastian smirked. "Ahh yes young master, I didn't wish to say anything as you seemed to be enjoying yourself...so I let you watch the show...now, could it of been that to help you along his morning?" He asked softly, his other hand rubbing against the boy's thighs. Ciel's eyes widened more, pushing the hand away from his mouth.

"Sebastian quit this nonsense!...You are making no sense I have no idea what you are speaking about..." The boy said crossing his arms.

Sebastian smiled softly, tilting his head. "Is that so young master? How come you have no pushed me away..." the Demon's gloved fingers pressed against the other's covered length, causing a jolt through Ciel. Sebastian reached for his head again, cupping his cheek and leaned down, their faces mere inches apart.

"I've devoted myself to you...as your Butler...but I can also dominate you..." Sebastian whispered, cupping the boy's chin and lifted his head up. "..as a lover, or a Master..." he said with a smirk. His finger's had been rubbing against the other's covered length, causing Ciel to shift uncomfortably as his member began to harden up again. After his attempt to get it to away too! Sebastian was starting to anger him, however...listening to the other got him interested, in if the other were to dominate over him.

"Sebastian..." Ciel began, but was cut off as he felt the Demon's lips against his own. Ciel blinked confused, his cheeks flushed out into a dark red again. Sitting there frozen the boy stared at the other as he pulled away.

"I've waited a while for this young master...your coming of age...can be wonderful for the two of us..." Sebastian whispered, dragging his finger along the other's jaw before standing up straight, letting go of the other completely. "Do you wish to learn all the ways I can please you?..." Sebastian asked softly, walking behind the other and stood on his other side. Ciel turned his head to look at him, but instead he was met by the other's exposed, hardened length pressed against his nose.

"If so...wrap your lips around me and learn how to work your mouth other then orders" Sebastian said softly, looking down at the other. Ciel blinked, gazing up at him before looking back to the other's member. It was a lot...larger up close, not that Ciel found that a bad thing. He swallowed and sat up a bit straightened, opening his mouth slightly, wrapping his lips around the head, looking up at the other.

Sebastian nodded, resting his hand on the back of Ciel's head. "That's in young master...slowly now...work your head towards me..."

Ciel did as the other said, taking in some more of the other's member. He winced as Sebastian pulled tightly on his hair.

"Your teeth..." the Demon grumbled, loosening his grip on the other. "Watch your teeth...open your jaw wider..."

Ciel blinked, opening his mouth a bit wider, keeping his lips closed around the other's member. Sebastian nodded to him and pet his hair back down that he had pulled. Ciel kept going until he felt him start to choke and pulled back a bit. He was a little more than half way, and Sebastian smirked. Oh he'd be teaching this boy a lot. Though even for a first time, he was able to take in a decent amount though Sebastian's plans was to have Ciel take it all.

"Now my lord...pull back a bit but not off, then move your hands back to me..." Sebastian said softly. Ciel did as he was told, slowly at first, pulling his head back and moving back in, repeating the process over a few times. Once he started to get the hang of it he sped up a bit, getting a soft groan or two out of the Demon.

"Good...good young master...keep going..." he purred. He reached down, getting his hand down the other's pants and pulled his length out. Ciel's pattern got a bit lost as soon as he felt the touch of the other's hand on his length, but he once again continued. Sebastian bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off, tossing it onto the table. His fingers traced down the other's length. His finger tips played and teased the tip, his thumb running along the side slightly. Ciel whined, a muffled moan coming from him.

Sebastian smirked, pushing the boys head in a bit more, forcing him to take in a bit more. "That's it young master..." he said softly, a moan rolling over his lips.

Ciel kept sucking on the other, speeding up his pattern a bit more. Sebastian's fingers were that of a god against his own throbbing member. How they teased him, stroking a rubbing it was truly driving the boy insane, in fact. He felt his climax yet again, coming much sooner than when it was just himself doing it. Sebastian stroked ever so gently and watched a tad surprised as the other's climax filled his hand, a low moan came from Ciel, vibrating against the Demon's length.

"Oh young master...I have much to teach you...surly some self control is in order..." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel pulled back and glared up at him. "Excuse me?! You're the one touching and rubbing all over me!" he yelled.

Sebastian lifted his hand to his lips, licking the other's release off his fingers and such with ease. "Young master, you took control of this yourself...you were the one sucking on me, I merely offered, I never forced..." he smirked, causing Ciel to scowl.

"Now...open wide... rule one, you must always swallow" Sebastian said softly.

"Who's rules are these?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian leaned down, opening the boy's mouth and tilted his head back. "They are mine, I am your butler and you are my master, but when exposed I give the orders..." Sebastian said, causing Ciel to maybe rethink agreeing to this, however...the other's fingers were heaven against his length, he only imagined how the other would be with other body parts.

The boy watched as Sebastian gripped onto his own length, stroking roughly. He moaned softly, laying his head back. Ciel watched as Sebastian forced his length into his mouth again, just a bit. Ciel closed his lips around his member, expecting to be told to suck again, however a loud moan rolled over the Demon's lips and Ciel's eyes widened feeling the other's climax fill his mouth.

"Swallow, all of it..." Sebastian ordered, watching the boy as he pulled his length out of his mouth.

Ciel gulped down most of it, but made the mistake of gasping, the rest running down the corners of his mouth and chin. Sebastian shook his head and wiping off what Ciel was unable to swallow.

"We'll work on it..." he said softly, adjusting his pants back into order. He even reached down re-adjusting Ciel's before standing up straight and backed away behind the boy, slipping his glove back on

"Finish your breakfast young master, remember, you have a full schedule for the day, we mustn't be late"

Ciel looked behind him at the Demon, who simply bowed his head to him. Ciel faced towards his breakfast again, his appetite now gone, due to a different meal he received instead. Sebastian sure seemed to have plans up his sleeve, and the boy cringed thinking just how the other would "teach" him.

Yet secretly, Ciel couldn't wait.


	3. Lesson 2: Relaxation is a Must

{So if you haven't figured it out yet, this is kind of just a smut based RP. It was just an idea I had in my head, so I had to get it written of course! haha Also, as for updates I know they are a bit delayed lately. I have a lot going on right now and it's causing writers block. I'ms sorry if you're all waiting, but you are waiting patiently so it's making me want to write faster for you guys! I'll be quiet now so you can read}

Ciel's day had so far been very...boring. The murder investigation he was able to solve with ease. It was a murder case, the girl was hung from a roof top and was brutally stabbed and cut until the rope broke and she fell to the ground. The murder was easy to trace back. Having left his pipe on the top of the roof Sebastian tracked him down with ease and Ciel and the Demon were on their way. Ciel now sat within the carriage, Sebastian outside driving. The boy had a lunch meeting with some Italian business partners, interested in a investment in the Phantomhive company. While he should of had business on his mind, Ciel had the demon on it instead. The taste of the other's release lingered in his mouth. It wasn't a bad taste. It tasted salty, but had a sweet lingering taste about that only made the boy want...more. Ciel was deep in thought, gazing out the window, so he didn't even notice when the Demon had opened the door and slid into the seat next to him. Ciel only stirred when he felt a hand on his leg.

Shrieking the boy swung his arm around, the back of his hand meeting with Sebastian's cheek. The demon merely shrugged it off.

"I apologize young master, I did not mean to startle you..." Sebastian said softly.

Ciel looked at the hand on his leg before his gaze met the others. "What are you doing?! Is it not you telling me to rush because I have a full schedule!" Ciel growled slightly.

"My lord...given how the events of the investigation this morning, it seems as if there is plenty time to spear before your lunch meeting. I feel as if another lesson would be in order" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel blinked, his cheeks flushed to a light pink. "H-Hey! That would be two today! Aren't you rushing things?!"

"Master you act as if you didn't enjoy this morning. I have plenty of lessons to be teaching...every moment counts does it not?" Sebastian purred. He had lifted the boy into his lap, holding the others bottom firmly.

Ciel squirmed, but Sebastian's grasp was firm, just as Ciel's rear end was. "S-Sebastian I..I-"

The demon's lips met the other's again, holding him close as Ciel sat there stunned again. Sebastian's tongue ran along the boy's lips and Ciel, unsure what to do, opened his mouth slightly. Sebastian's tongue roamed around the other's mouth, licking over Ciel's tongue and curling around it. He pulled slightly, making the boy gasp a bit, surprised. Sebastian's hands worked on pulling the back of the boy's shorts down until his hands rested on his bare bottom. Ciel's face turned a bright pink yet again as Sebastian's fingers gripped at the skin, grabbing and pulling just a bit.

The demon pulled from the kiss and looked to the other. "Lessons two...you must relax your body..." he whispered, leaning in and breathed down his neck. "If you ever wish to get anything in there, you have to relax." Sebastian purred, squeezing the other's rear end. Ciel blinked and looked to Sebastian.

"W-Why do I have to-"

"Relax young master...relax your body~" Sebastian purred softly. He reached his hands up, biting the tip of fabric along his fingers and pulled both gloves off, tossing them to the side. His hands made their way back down to the other's rear end again. His middle finger found its way to the boy's entrance, rubbing it slightly, getting Ciel to jerk forward.

"H-Hey! That feels weird!" Ciel gasped. Sebastian merely chuckled, pushing and rubbing on it more.

"You're not relaxed master..." Sebastian said with a frown. His other hand let go of the other, but wrapped around his member, which had been poking at Sebastian's stomach for a little while now. The demon smirked slightly, gripping it by the base with his middle finger and thumb and slowly moved upwards to the tip. A shiver went though Ciel as he fought himself to try and not moan. Sebastian continued these actions, slowly, but each touch sent waves of pleasure throughout his hardened member and up his body.

Ciel didn't relax, but all his tension moved to the front of his body. So a small cry was expected when Sebastian pushed his middle finger into the other's entrance.

"H-Hey!" Ciel squeaked, tightening around the other. Sebastian smirked, trying to wiggle his finger.

"Young master I told you, you must relax...no wonder you're so moody, you're always clenched up tight." Sebastian purred, stroking him a bit harder with a faster pace.

Ciel couldn't help but let a soft moan escape past his lips. The young earl relaxed just a bit more, for Sebastian to push his finger in deeper as well as a second one. The boy winced a bit, but Sebastian knew just what he was doing. A loud moan escaped the other's lips, when his Butler's fingers pressed against his sweet spot.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried, tightening around the other's fingers again, Sebastian however was still able to wiggle his fingers and rub against that one spot. "T-This feels weird!..." Ciel grumbled, closing his eyes and looked down. His cheeks were stained a light pink.

"Young master are you not enjoying it? I can stop" The demon whispered, continuing his actions. He stroked the other at a quick pace, his pointer finger teased the tip as his other hand continued to rub along the others sweet spot.

Ciel continued to moan, leaning back on Sebastian's fingers a bit. He didn't answer, so Sebastian took it as a yes. He knew it would feel weird, after all Ciel wasn't used to this sort of thing, but Sebastian also got a kick on the other's facial expressions.

His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth curved up a lightly open but not too much. Enough though that Ciel had a bit of drool running from the corner of his mouth. That blush had only darkened a bit in color completely the look perfectly. His hands gripped on tightly to Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian could feel the other's nails digging in, but the tail coat plus the vest and shirt he wore under kept the Demon from really feeling the other's nails, that kind of annoyed Sebastian. He would of loved to feel the other's nails dig into his skin.

The demon's own member was hard, but this lesson was more focused on Ciel rather than Ciel do something to him. The young lord had to learn if he wished to continue. Ciel arched his back up as he leaned back against the other's fingers more, a smirk spreading along Sebastian's lips when he figured out the other was trying to take up a riding motion.

"Young master...you act as if you know what to do" Sebastian purred.

"S-Shut...U-Up..." Ciel gasped. The boy gritted his teeth, leaning forward so his head rested on the other's shoulder. Sebastian's fingers worked their way in a bit further, rubbing more and more along the other's sweet spot. Ciel didn't last much longer. Throwing his head back with a loud moan the boy hit his climax, releasing all over Sebastian's hand again.

"Very well done young master..." Sebastian purred, lifting his hand to lick at the other's release. Ciel watched him confused, another soft moan coming from his lips as Sebastian removed his fingers. Holding the two digits to the other's lips, Ciel at first was reluctant, but accepted soon enough and sucked on the other's fingers.

"Learn to use your tongue young master. Swirling it at the tip is a big turn on for many, including me" Sebastian said with a hint of lust in his gaze. "Lesson two went well..." he continued, reaching down to pull on his gloves once more and helped the other get his pants adjusted once more. "Though I do believe we must get back on schedule now" the demon said, opening the door and slid out.

Ciel frowned as he watched the other make his way to the front of the carriage again and was jerked into moving again. Ciel sighed deeply, a hand rested on the front of his pants, member still hard. Sebastian knew very well what he was doing, and it was bothering Ciel. Not because of what Sebastian was doing, or how he was doing it. It bothered him how now even looking at the Demon sent chills through his body and all he wanted was to jump on him, feel those lips against his again, now those fingers.

Ciel's blush got darker as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. If those were how the Demon's fingers felt...he could hardly wait to see what other parts of his Butler's body would feel like inside him.


	4. Demons Know Best

Ciel forced back yawns as he picked at the meal he was eating. Steak and Kidney Pie with a Salmon Sandwich. The young Earl was hardly paying attention to the business that was before him. The two Italian men came well prepared with charts and graphs, how much the Phantomhive company was making and with their idea how much more they would make.

"You see so with the 45% you'll share with us, you still make a higher profit by us-" One of the men was cut off.

"Excuse me? 45%?! I'm not agreeing to that much!" Ciel said, dropping his fork. Sebastian stood behind him, watching them carefully.

"I know it seems a bit much, but you still will be making more money! See look..." The men said, pointing to the graph.

"Business is not just selling! You are missing the expenses that would be made for the company themselves. Materials and ingredients are most of the money, but then you need to include upkeep, salaries of the employees. The Phantomhive Company would lose money if I dare decided to accept that offer!" Ciel exclaimed, arms crossed.

"Well it isn't far if we don't get a cut now is it?" The Italian men asked. The two nodded in agreement and Ciel grew even more frustrated.

"A fair offer would be decided, but 45% is far too high now!" the young Earl grumbled.

"Well we aren't going any lower then that!" The two said at once.

"Ridiculous..." Ciel mumbled, standing. "No business will be made between us today. When you come down from that fantasy, please do come talk to me again. Maybe we can make a deal without you trying to take the Phantomhive profit..."

"Young Master..." Sebastian said softly, stepping towards the other. Leaning down he brought his lips to the other's ear, making Ciel's eyes widen.

"Young master...tensing up isn't going to help you later...why don't you calmly tell these gentlemen that they are simply just asking for too much, and you will gladly share 10% as you do have to share profits with others, but with their idea reward them for it...chances are this idea of theirs won't even work...they seem to have no business experience before" The demon whispered, a smirk on his lips. Sebastian's hand was rested against the other's rear end. Ciel's cheeks flushed to a light pink again as he sat back down.

"O-Okay...look...I-I understand why you're looking for so much..." Ciel began. Sebastian smirked and stepped back again. The two Italian men listened carefully and nodded. Ciel sighed. "However, you are asking for far too much, so I'll make one, and one final deal. If, this idea of yours works, you'll get 10%" The young earl said softly.

"Each?" One of the men asked.

"No, in total. This is business, not an individual sale" the boy said, arms folded across his chest. "I would think that's fair..." Ciel said, closing his eyes.

"Listen kid! You don't know shit about business! You're just a stupid kid!" One man growled, standing and pointed his finger in the other's face.

Sebastian now stepped in, smacking the other's hand away. "I do ask you do not point for finger so close to my master" he said with a bow of his head.

"What's the deal with him hanging around you like this?" The men growled.

Sebastian smiled softly and bowed to the other two. "Allow me to introduce myself. Sebastian Michaelis, Butler to the Phantomhive Estate."

"A butler? So why are you smacking my hand away?!" One of the men growled lightly.

Sebastian smirked. "You see I am simply one hell of a Butler."

Ciel sighed deeply and looked from Sebastian, back to the two men before him. "So do we have a deal?" he asked softly, arms still crossed as he looked to the two.

"No...that offer is just not fair to us.

Ciel nodded slowly. "Very well then" he said standing. "Good day gentlemen..." Ciel said softly, turning to leave. Sebastian bowed once again to the two and followed after Ciel again.

"Young Master..." Sebastian said softly, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You seem quite tense..." Opening the door to the carriage he let the other in, before crawling in after him.

"S-Sebastian! I don't want anything to be up there again!" Ciel growled, trying to push the other back. Sebastian ignored the other it seemed and pulled Ciel into his lap, his back facing him. He once again removed his gloves and ran his fingers up the other's shoulders, digging his palms in and worked them out in small circles. Ciel squirmed until he realized the other was giving him a massage. The boy stopped squirming and leaned back a bit into the Demon's motions, closing his eyes. Sebastian smiled softly.

"Young Master...I'm not always going to be toying with you, you are my young master after all. However I do know that you enjoyed what I did earlier so trying to hide it doesn't seem like it's going to happen." Sebastian explained, working out the knots in the other's shoulders and back. Ciel sighed deeply, not answering him back. He just focused on letting his body relax to Sebastian's movements.

Leaning in, the Demon kissed lightly along the young Earl's neck. Dragging his tongue along the other's skin, Ciel's eyes opened again, however he didn't speak. Sebastian's hands stopped massaging the other and his arms wrapped around the other's thin frame, pulling him close. He pulled at the other's shirt collar to expose Ciel's shoulder a bit and kissed on his shoulder, nipping at the exposed skin. Kissing up his neck again he did the same, only he sucked lightly on the exposed skin also.

Ciel quivered slightly, tilting and turning his head so the other had better access to his neck. The feeling of the other's teeth nip at his skin, grabbing hold and pulling slightly, it sent a shiver through Ciel along with a feeling he was unable to explain. Though Sebastian was a Demon, he was waiting to feel fangs dig into his skin as if Sebastian were a vampire about to drain him of blood. Sebastian's fingers spread the other's legs out a bit, resting his hands on his inner thighs. He continued to suck and nip at the other's raw skin, licking along the area every so often as well. Ciel could feel the front of his pants tightening again, how many times would that happen to him today?! Sebastian was just teasing him now, his fingers rubbed against the boy's thighs, not moving towards or away from the other's hardening member. Ciel whined, arching his back forward yet Sebastian still worked on the one area of his neck.

"S-Sebastian..." he mumbled, gripping onto the Demon's arms. "T-Touch me..." he grumbled, a bit ashamed he was begging now...but Sebastian didn't seem to get the hint! Sebastian pulled from the spot on his neck, leaving behind a large purple love mark.

"Young master...getting ahead of ourselves are we? The begging lesson hasn't come yet, why do you wish to skip steps?" Sebastian asked, continuing to rub his thighs.

"S-Sebastian...don't make me order you..." Ciel growled though it wasn't very threatening.

Sebastian chuckled. "Now master, by ordering me you would be skipping some steps, and it's never good to skip steps. You might miss something important..." he said, spreading the other's legs out more. Ciel huffed and went silent as Sebastian rubbed at his thighs and kissed at his neck again. Closing his eyes the boy laid his head back against the Demon's shoulder, arching his hips up and started to roll them a bit. Sebastian paid no mind to it, even when Ciel shoved his hand down his pants Sebastian just continued at what he was doing. His hand lifted, turning the others gaze to him. Ciel stared at him, lust filled in his gaze. Sebastian stared at him for a bit, mouth parted slightly but it was Ciel who leaned in and forced a kiss between them.

Closing his eyes Ciel leaned in as much as he could to the kiss. Sebastian's arms wrapped around the other tightly however Ciel turned around so he was facing the other. With a hand still down his pants, Ciel only wrapped one arm around the other's neck, his chest against the others. Sebastian's own eyes slid closed his arms around the other while his hands rested on his bottom. Ciel's tension was gone, more or less anyway. Sebastian pushed the other up slight so Ciel had to lean down to kiss him. A soft moan came over the other's lips but Ciel's soft moan turned into a much louder one than expected, causing them to break the kiss. Sebastian looked up at the other as if he was a tad disappointed Ciel broke the kiss. Opening his mouth to say something he was instead met by Ciel's fingers, covered in his release.

Smirking the Demon chuckled lightly. "Getting a bit bold are we young master?" he asked softly. His lips wrapped around the other's fingers, his tongue worked around the other's digits. Licking the tips and along the sides and bases where his fingers connected to his hand. Ciel smirked as he watched him, seemed as if the tables were turning a bit now. Sebastian pulled back once he finished and licked his lips.

"Do not forget my lord...you are my master first and foremost..." he began. Suddenly, he picked up Ciel and had him pinned on his back in the seat, a smirk spread along the Demon's lips.

"But when it comes to any experience I have the upper hand and you take the orders from me" he whispered in the other's ear, licking at his neck once more.

Ciel stared up at him, smirking but his gaze also seemed to reflect a little anger. "Of course Sebastian...but once you teach me, you will once again be my mere butler, and have no upper hand. Our contract says you are my servant, until the day my soul becomes yours to devour."

Sebastian smirked, looking down at the other. "Oh young master...I'll be taking more than just your soul...you can count on that..."

Ciel lifted his eyebrow as he gazed up at the other. "Oh really? And just what else will you be taking from me Sebastian? I only remember promising my soul"

Sebastian smirk widened as he gaze down at the other. Slowly he got up and off the other, opening the carriage door and stepped out. Ciel sat up and looked at him as Sebastian turned, smirk still on his face as he met the other, hand on the door.

"Your innocence young master" he whispered, closing the door and taking his place in the front of the carriage.

{Sorry for the slow updates everybody! Writers block is taking the best of me but I also have summer work I've been doing randomly as well haha}


	5. Sebastian's Naughty Past

After Dinner, Ciel had retired to his master bathroom where Sebastian stripped him down from all clothing. The Demon's eyes didn't leave the other's head as he did so. Ciel dipped a toe in the water that Sebastian had filled pier to his stripping before deciding it was good and slipped his body in slowly. Sebastian at this point new very well what temperature Ciel liked his baths, even if Sebastian himself would prefer them...almost boiling sometimes he never questioned Ciel's methods. He was a mortal after all.

Ciel settled down as Sebastian pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. His fingers carefully ran through the water and then Ciel's hair, getting it wet before pouring some shampoo onto the other's scalp. He began massaging the soap into his hair, letting it lather up before he rinsed and repeated this process. He then picked up a bar of soap and began rubbing the other's body down with it.

"Sebastian...where did you learn...those stuff..." Ciel asked softly, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"I would be expecting you to be asking who taught me..." Sebastian answered with a chuckle. A slight smirked crossed Ciel's cheek but that was it.

"Sebastian please...As if anybody could dominate over you..." Ciel said, unable to hid the laugh as he spoke. "I don't believe anybody ever could" he smirked once again as he continued.

"Ahh young master, yes this is quite true, however there did come a time I remember with that Trancy Butler, Claude, that I did however become submissive towards him..." Sebastian answered with a smirk.

Ciel blinked and turned his head towards the Demon, stopping Sebastian from scrubbing his back. "Alois' Butler...are you serious Sebastian?" Ciel asked, sounding quite shocked.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was back when being Demon's were quite new to us both. Hmm..." he chuckled, closing his eyes. "Both of us were a tad fussy, it had been forever since we last got a decent soul to eat. We were, say friends for a lack of words then. It was late one evening, so we decided to...experiment I suppose..." Sebastian began.

xxx

"Sebastian...come on it'll be fun...it'll feel good, better than your own hand" Claude said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. The two young demons were out and about in the mortal world, so of course their true natures were hidden by their human form. Claude had Sebastian pinned against a wall of an abandoned apartment building, one that still had a decent looking bed in it still.

"Claude I told you, I'm not being your play thing..however I will top you" Sebastian growled, pushing back against the other Demon. They fought for a bit until Claude had Sebastian pinned against the bed. The two growled at each other a bit, Sebastian upset he had let the other pin him to the bed. He pushed against Claude, but Claude refused to give in. The Demon leaned into him harder growling in his ear.

"Continue to fight and I won't make it rough for you~" he growled playfully. Sebastian hissed up at the other, fighting against him yet again. They went at each other with their nails, growling and hissing like cats almost. The two rolled over many times, pinning each other to the bed a few times, stretching at their skin until some blood was drawn and even had ripped up their clothing a bit. Sebastian growled, now rested on top of Claude. Both of them were quite aroused, giving that their hardened and clothed erections pressed against each other. The pleasure the Demon's got from their stretches helped with that, but also just fighting with each other how they did also did the job. Sebastian smirked, however Claude gripped his hips tightly, forcing him down until their faces were only inches apart.

"Fine Michaelis...if you want to be on top so bad let's meet half way. I'll let you ride, you'll be doing all the work then so you still feel like you're dominating over me" Claude purred with a smirk, pushing up his glasses.

Sebastian growled, but a smirk played across his lips. "Fine...but you're the one that's going to be in pain when I'm done with you" he hissed. Claude smirked and nodded as he stared up at the Demon.

xxx

"Sebastian please!" Ciel suddenly jumped in, stopping the Demon's story. "I don't want to hear how you and Claude went at it in your creepy fetish ways!" Ciel mumbled

"Oh but young master, the ideas you may get from it" Sebastian purred with a smirk.

Sighing reluctantly Ciel gave in and aloud Sebastian to continue his story.

xxx

Once the two Demon's had stripped each other of their clothing, or really the remaining shreds of them, Sebastian growled at the other, his claws in Claude's thighs. The Demon moaned slightly as he felt the crimson red liquid run down his thighs and begin to stain the bed.

"Do it Sebastian, I can't take this waiting~" Claude purred.

"Continue to order me around, and you will be castrated." Sebastian growled, a smirk on his face. Claude smirked back as his member pressed against Sebastian's exposed entrance, throbbing violently as Sebastian slid down, easily taking the whole thing without a peep. Claude chuckled and Sebastian began to roughly ride the other, digging his nails in more. Claude raised his hands, his own claws going down Sebastian's side's roughly. The Demon moaned softly, encouraging Claude to dig them in more. Sebastian continued to ride furiously, laying his head back with a slightly grown. Claude merely continued to smirk before he roughly flipped the other over. Sebastian groaned, forcing himself onto his hands and knees and gripped the sheets. Claude dug his claws into the other's hips and began roughly pounding away at the other Demon. Sebastian groaned slightly and glanced behind him at the other.

"Ugh...that's all you go?" Sebastian smirked, looking at Claude.

Claude huffed, stretching down Sebastian's back roughly, his tongue licked across some of the fresh wounds, licking up his blood. Sebastian shivered, it stung, that was just how it liked it. Claude growled, leaning over the other and bit sharply into Sebastian's neck as well. The demon couldn't help but moan slightly as the bite was given to him. Leaning back against the other's rough movements, Sebastian leaned forward, resting his arms on the bed while leaving his lower end up by Claude to do as he wished with. The two went at it for hours almost, even when pain began to form in their lengths. They were refusing to hit their climax until the other did so, but they gave in at the same time, so it was unknown who really one.

xxx

"All I got from that is you like pain. But I already knew that..." Ciel mumbled, standing from his bath. Sebastian wrapped a towel tight around his thin body and dried him off carefully. The demon chuckled softly.

"Ahh young master, this I do, if you can make me bleed then you have me where you want me" he said with a smirk. "However you should also of learned if I like it rough, I do it just like that. Rough" Sebastian added with a nod of his head. Leading Ciel back to his bedroom he helped the boy get a pair of briefs on and let him sit down. Pulling on an oversized shirt on him he began buttoning it up.

"What does knowing you do it rough have to do with anything?" Ciel asked, removing his eye patch and placed it on the night table.

"Oh young master, do I need to spell it for you?" Sebastian asked, laying the boy back and helped him settle down. He sat next to the boy and leaned over him, smirking as he pressed his lips to the other.

"You are tight...and me being rough, means I'm going to be destroying you young master...keep this in mind as we continue with our lessons tomorrow. Getting used to things being inside you is going to help you in the end..." Sebastian explained and stood up.

Ciel frowned slightly as Sebastian blew out the candles and soon left the room. Ciel lay there staring up at the ceiling as he thought carefully.

Sebastian would destroy him, he wouldn't hold back...and the idea of getting to really hurt the other in ways he'd like interested him.

Oh how he looked forward to his next lesson.

{Short chapter yes, i'm sorry guys! I know I've been really on updating the story. I'm working on it! I promise haha I have a lot going on currently this week and I'm trying to stay up to date with my fan fictions, do forgive me though. :3}


	6. Lesson 3: Rules of Begging

Ciel sighed deeply as he picked at his dinner that evening. Sebastian had touched him in a few days now, and truth was...it was killing the boy. He was waiting for him to corner him, to rub all over him again. To use those fingers...a shiver went through the other as he thought of it. The young lord looked down to his supper, pushing it back as Sebastian walked over, raising a curious brow.

"Is something wrong young master?" The demon asked softly, looking the food over.

"I'm no longer hungry for this..." Ciel mumbled, crossing his arms. He was hungry for something alright though.

Sebastian frowned and picked up the food. "Is something wrong with it young master?" he asked, looking at the plate.

"No! I said I'm no longer hungry!" Ciel snapped at him. The demon smiled and nodded, walking off into the kitchen and placed the plate down.

"Clean this up..." he said softly to the three hopeful looking servants in the corner. The three scrambled over. Bardroy and Finnian nearly shoved Mey Rin to the floor as they jumped over the meal, quickly "cleaning it up".

Sebastian returned to Ciel's side. The boy had stood and began walking to the stairs, thinking over ways of how he could get Sebastian to touch him again. Well...it was time for his bath...he could try something then. The demon followed the other into the master bathroom where Sebastian began to draw the others bath. He turned to the boy and then proceeded to undress him. Carefully removing his eye patch and ring he gently put them to the side and unbuttoned his shirts. As soon as the other was nude, Sebastian folded the clothes neatly and turned to the other as he climbed into the bath. Biting the gloves he wore he pulled them off slowly and put them to the side. Removing his tail coat and rolling up his sleeves the Demon knelt before the other and rubbed some shampoo into his hair.

Ciel sat quietly, letting the other wash him. Sebastian went about this as he normally did, showing no signs of seducing the boy anymore. Ciel grumbled to himself a bit, causing Sebastian to stop rising out his hair and look up.

"Is everything alright young master? You seem very distant lately..." Sebastian said softly, rising the soap from his hands into the water.

"What's your deal Sebastian?" Ciel grumbled, turning to look at the other. "You're all over me one day, making me your...your bitch! Now you don't touch me? What's your game...I don't like it, you cannot do that to me! I need you to touch me again" he growled.

Sebastian stared at him, his lips soon forming into a smirk. "Ahh young master...I was waiting to see how long you could hold out. Much sooner than I thought though it's only be a few days...though your begging does need some work..."

Ciel turned his head and glared at the other. "Excuse me? Begging? I'm not begging Sebastian, I'm ordering you"

Sebastian chuckled. "Now young master what did I tell you? This game is played by my rules not yours...and you aren't playing very fair..." the demon said with a smirk. His arm reached down to grab at the other's bare bottom, squeezing a bit. Ciel glanced down into the water a bit before meeting the other's gaze again.

"Isn't me asking you do the same thing?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

Sebastian chuckled. "Lesson three young master...the rules of begging. When one begs, they are to make their partner want them. You must beg to peek my interest in you. By telling me to do things to you, you as well are suppose to talk in a dirty like fashion. The more you beg, the more I tease until finally I give into what you can't take waiting for any longer..."

Ciel huffed ignoring him. He wouldn't go that low, beg his butler to touch him...to rub all over him and kiss him...uhh...to show him how to move his body in all the right was...The boy closed his eyes as he thought these over, mumbling Sebastian's name softly.

"Take me Sebastian..." the boy whispered softly. The demon smirked as his other hand slipped into the water as well, grabbing his bare bottom along with the other hand and squeezing playfully. Ciel moaned softly, laying his head back.

"Beg young master...otherwise no more..." The demon answered with a smirk. Ciel groaned, oh how he craved his Demon. Sebastian knew just what he was doing and how to do it, Ciel wanted to take advantage of that. However beg?! Would he really go that low? Let the other take over like that?!

Well it was a little late now.

"Sebastian...quit teasing me and just...hmm...do me..." He grumbled reluctantly. However it seemed like the only way to play Sebastian's game. The Demon smirked, rubbing the others bottom as Ciel arched up a bit so he wasn't sitting and Sebastian could rub more.

"Do you young master? Do what to you, please elaborate a bit" The demon said, a smirk on his face. Ciel huffed. It was like pulling teeth with him! There was no easy or painless way to go about this. All he wanted was the other to touch him again.

"I want you to...mhm...touch me like you did the other day..." the young lord mumbled, shifting around.

"Touch you? Touch you were my lord?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Ciel growled, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. "If you don't quit teasing me and put something inside me I swear Sebastian I...Uhh!..." Ciel was cut short as Sebastian roughly shoved his fingers inside the other. Ciel gasped, gripping tightly onto the other's shirt as Sebastian pushed his fingers in deeper, smirking at the other.

"Young master is this not what you wanted? Why do you look as if it's painful?" The demon smirked.

Ciel choked back his gasps. "You...it is you moron!...You moved too fast!..." Sebastian merely moved his fingers about inside the other. Only two, it wasn't that bad...yet. Ciel moaned slightly, but tried to fight against it. This was what he wanted, but he hated having Sebastian be the master. Ciel arched up more, giving Sebastian more room to shove his fingers deeper inside the other.

"G-Gah!..A-Ahh!..." Ciel moaned, gasping and panting. Sebastian wiggled his fingers around, soon grazing the other's sweet spot before pulling away.

"N-No!...There!...rub...there..." Ciel gasped, leaning down on the other's fingers, trying to find that pleasure again. Sebastian smirked, slowly pulling his fingers out.

"Excuse me my lord did you say stop? Well...if that is what you wish.." Sebastian said blankly.

"Sebastian!..." Ciel gasped, slamming back down against his fingers for them to graze his spot again. A soft moan rolled over his lips. Sebastian shook his head with a smirk and pulled away from the other, picking up the soft, fluffy white towel and held it out for the other, who stared at him in shock.

"Young master...you are used to getting everything you want aren't you?...When will you learn in this game, you are MY pawn...I am rather fond of begging and yours certainly needs some work" Sebastian said. Ciel slowly stood and got out of the tub, his length throbbing.

"Once you learn this step the real fun can begin my lord..." Sebastian said softly, pulling the drain from the tub and rubbed the other down with the towel.

"Fun...what more fun is there?" Ciel asked, struggling to hold himself back from stroking himself in front of the other.

Sebastian chuckled softly, looking to the other. "You see my lord, once you have learned some of these lessons, then I can begin getting my own fun...pleasure as well...for I intend to destroy you young master...I intend to own your body not just your soul. I will get what I desire...and you...you will be begging for more"

{ It's a shorter chapter yes, and after all this waiting I feel bad but I had to update! I am working on my chapters it's just so hot around here lately I have hardly any energy to sit at my laptop and click my mouse button o.o No worries! I am working though to bring you chapters! I promise! 8D Also, are you reading Sebastian's lines in his voice? You have to read the last paragraph in it o.o I did as I wrote it and omg o.o}


	7. Update: Why next chapter is not up yet

Hello everybody! No, sadly this is not an update for the story I know your all sitting there cursing right now but please read this!

I am sorry it is taking me forever to get an update up. I've been working on it here and there, but I've had summer work I need to complete. I start school tomorrow, so after that though I will get work still, I will make time to do story updates! I do apologize for all those who I kind of left hanging here! I will be deleting this short comment later when I have the next chapter up and ready!

Once again, I am sorry for the delay but hopefully we will be getting the next chapter up soon! This goes for both of my current stories I am writing.

^.^


End file.
